This invention relates to a connection fitting for a corrugated tube.
A corrugated tube is used as a flexible wire-protecting tube for protecting wires such as wires in a building and wires in transportation machinery.
To join such corrugated tubes together and to connect a corrugated tube with another member, a connection fitting has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,904 and Japanese published examined patent application Ser. No. 58-12514.
This type of connection fitting comprises a cylindrical housing for receiving an end of a corrugated tube and a C-shaped locking element. The cylindrical housing has an opening on the circumference wall. When inserting the locking element into the opening, both plural ribs projecting from the locking element and hook-like elements formed on the locking element engage respectively with grooves in the corrugated tube and with engaging members on the cylindrical housing. Thus the cylindrical housing is fixed to the end of the corrugated tube.
In the prior connection fitting, however, the C-shaped locking element is manufactured as one product separately from the cylindrical housing; a problem results that the small-size locking element is sometimes lost when connecting the connection fitting to the corrugated tube and when changing it to another one.
Another problem is the drastically reduced strength of the cylindrical housing since the opening on the cylindrical housing occupies a half round of the circumference wall.